


Buzz Kill

by Lunarflare14



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Trevor and Michael are excited about getting away with the Big One.</p><p>Really excited.</p><p>Much to the discomfort of Lester and Franklin.</p><p>Alternate Ending to "The Big Score (Obvious) Mission"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done? If it has, I probably would have done it anyway.

They made it. They fucking made it. Michael could still feel his bones chattering from the adrenaline. He couldn’t fucking believe it.

Michael felt like he could do a triathlon or climb a skyscraper or rob another bank. He felt invincible. Alive. Free. Now all T and their pilot had to do was get the gold onto the train and they’d be in the clear. “ _M? F? You there? You make it out_?” Lester’s voice chimed in his ear. He and Franklin were turning on the road to the airfield to meet them.

“No cops. No Merryweather. We’re out of town. Yeah looks like we made it.”

They arrived at the airfield and Michael buzzed, ready for anything. The chopper set down a few yards from the car and Michael rushed towards it with Franklin on his heels. Trevor and Lester had just started climbing out of the chopper, and Trevor turned his eyes on Michael. His old friend smiled at him, and Michael found his feet speeding up and cackling, “We did it! We fucking did it!”

It all happened on fast forward, one minute he was walking towards his friends the next he was doing a running leap straight into Trevor. Trevor’s back hit the chopper and before he could protest, Mike’s lips were on his, hard and demanding as his legs hooked around the other man’s back.

In a second, Trevor had a grip on both of his thighs, grinding up into him and looking for friction. Delicious, beautiful friction. The other man turned them around smacking Michael’s back hard into the chopper, sucking at his tongue in the most obscene way. It didn’t even bother Michael that he was making these terribly needy noises, clawing at Trevor’s suit jacket, trying to find some leverage of his own. Trevor had an iron grip, pressing into him hard enough to suffocate.

Michael didn’t know what he was doing but it was great and the adrenaline was pumping again, along with all his blood straight to his cock. He felt younger than he had in ages. It made Mike wonder h _ow long?_

How long had this surge been building? How long had they been doing this dance? How long could they have been doing this? Seeing Trevor okay, knowing they had actually gotten away with the job, was like someone had opened the flood gates. Somewhere Michael heard quickly retreating footsteps and gave absolutely no fucks. Trevor’s lips had migrated to Michael’s neck, biting like a starved man. With his mouth free, Michael uttered absolute filth into Trevor’s ear, anything for him to keep doing that thing with his teeth. It was mixed with dirty talk, apologies, and promises he wasn't sure he could keep.

Necking like high school kids was great but Mike liked the suit pants he was wearing. And Jesus he wanted out of his cloths. “Move—oh God. Two feet to the right. Move.”

Trevor laughed against his neck and Mike was suddenly sitting the back seat of the chopper. There was going to be a massive hickey there like he hadn’t had in years. “This is why you’re the planner, sugar.” Trevor climbed in on top of him, removing his jacket and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt before just slipping the damn thing over his head.

Mike removed his tie and sat up just enough to remove his jacket. “Oh God, I wish I’d thought this through. So fucking unprepared. This is why I plan everything.”

Trevor paused while taking off his belt. “Second thoughts?”

Michael laughed as he used the side of the helicopter’s back seat to toe off his shoes. “Jesus no. But I really want you to fuck me and we’ve got nothing. No condoms or lube, and when is the last time you were tested anyway? Also we’re in the back of a helicopter? My back is going to be killing me.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Would you shut up already? Whose chopper do you think we’re in?” He reached under the back of the pilot’s seat and pulled out a box of condoms. He opened it and nestled in with the condoms was a bottle of lube. “Also the answer is last week. I kind of frequent the hospital.”

Mike just stared at it a second, completely floored. Once he regained his mental faculties however, words came. “Take my share of the score.”

It was like everything stopped. “What?”

Michael stat up and pressed his forehead into Trevor’s sternum, squeezing his eyes shut. “Take it. I don’t want it. North Yankton has been killing me for nine years. I fucked you over because I was in a tough situation and I just fucked it up so bad. You nearly died. I never wanted that. I will never be able to make it right but I’m trying. Take. My. Share. Please.”

Trevor took a moment to process before he shrugged. “It was never about that. I don’t want it.” He pushed him back down and undid Michael’s belt, fumbling with the buttons of his pants. “But there are other ways to make it up to me.”

For a moment Michael could hear Amanda in the back of his head. _No more cheating. No more Trevor Philips._ Well, he’d screwed up both in one go. He wasn’t even sorry.

It was easy enough to accept. Amanda wasn’t going to forgive him for this. Honestly, he didn’t feel bad about it at all. He knew he should but it felt right. Years of therapy, all to figure out why he’d hated himself so much now. “I love you.” He rasped. Trevor’s hands stopped pulling down his pants’ zipper. Michael would never get tired of the look those words just put on Trevor’s face.

“Christ, Mikey, you get sentimental when you’re horny.”

Michael grabbed Trevor by the back of the neck and kissed him like he meant it. Then he pulled back, looking Trevor in the eyes. “Just fuck me already.”

Trevor grinned. “Alright then, sugar tits. But I’m gonna suck you down first.”

Michael laughed. “Thank-God-we’re-alive sex is my favorite sex.”

“See? We aren’t so different after all.”

 

 

Lester and Franklin drove away from the airfield in an uncomfortable silence. Franklin was busy trying to scrub the image of those old men humping like crazed monkeys out of his brain. He wished he’d run away because hearing Mike beg to be fucked made him want to shoot his own brains out. Talk about a buzz kill. Lester didn’t seem too phased but he definitely sensed Franklin’s discomfort.

Honestly, he was happy for them. He just wished he hadn’t had to witness it.

“I wish Brad were alive. I would have just made a thousand dollars.”

Franklin didn’t have the mental faculties to laugh. “My dad left me and my mom when I was real little. But I imagine this is what it feels like to walk in on your parents.”

“I’m just happy they didn’t kill each other. Bad for business—having your go-to guys going at it all the—okay, that didn’t come out right. They’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” While he wished he didn’t hear Mike’s obscene talk, he wished even more he had heard the broken pleas _. So fucking sorry. Whatever you need. Please_. “Damn, this is like some Nicholas Sparks bullshit.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it?”

Franklin crinkled his nose. “I don’t. At least not until I get my cut. Then I’ll hire some shrink to piss and moan to about my daddy issues and fear of abandonment and being traumatized by Trevor Philips’ sex noises.”

Lester laughed. “Save your money, kid. Better yet, invest it in Gold Coast development. I’ve got a job for you.”


End file.
